j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Iki mo Dekinai Natsu
*'Insert song:' Set Fire to the Rain & Someone Like You by Adele Synopsis It may seem like most of us in modern society live the ordinary life: Wishing for the happiness of self, family, and loved ones. Some, however, live an unimaginable life, with a past that could only be understood by few, and carry a fate so vast upon them. The characters that appear in this story each carry such deep scars or secrets, and are burdened to their destiny. "Iki mo Dekinai Natsu" picks up on a rather rare social situation where a girl grows up without a family register. In other words, without citizenship to her own country. As she uncovers the truth about her identity, she comes across an older man, most likely as old as her father, with a scarred heart. Amidst crossing paths and being torn apart from their surroundings, the two become inseparable to each other, what becomes a shocking but bittersweet summer love story. Tanizaki Rei, the girl without a family registry is played by Emi Takei. Rei is an innocent 19 year old girl, one that you may find anywhere else in the world, excited about what her forthcoming future might bring. Coincidentally, she finds out the truth about her background, that she isn't recorded as being born in the legal books. The truth shocks her, brings her down in thinking that she does not truly exist in the societal world. The older man that she meets, is a 41 year old former newspaper reporter Kiyama Ryuichiro. When Ryuichiro was still a news reporter for a major newspaper, his inherent composure and sense of justice in saving the weak led him to uncover exclusive scoops. It was not until a twist of fate involved him in an accident that he is forced to leave the firm. Now he lives quietly in the suburbs working night shifts at the ward office. Japan's civil code 772 states that if a child is born between a couple where the wife had been in a prior marriage less than 300 days ago, the child will be registered under the prior husband's family register even if DNA tests prove that the child is that of the new couple. This questionable law was in effect for over 110 years without ever being amended, thus creating children who grow up to be without a family registry. One may think; "What are the chances?" But the incident portrayed can happen to anyone, and it is a fact that such children exist in this country. How will Rei face her destiny and overcome it? Will Ryuichiro be able to admit to his sins to find meaning in his life? What will become of their love? Brutal as it may be, the drama will shine light on how wonderful it is to live and love through a complicated family relationship. Expect nothing less than a sensational social entertainment drama this summer! -- Fuji TV Cast *Takei Emi as Tanizaki Rei **Kano (佳音) as young Rei (ep3) *Eguchi Yosuke as Kiyama Ryuichiro *Kimura Yoshino as Tanizaki Yoko *Nakamura Aoi as Kusano Kota *Hara Mikie as Igawa Satsuki *Kirishima Reika as Kataoka Asami *Koshiba Fuka (小芝風花) as Tanizaki Mao *Hamada Mari as Tadokoro Mitsuko *Kaname Jun as Ayukawa Hiroki *Rikiya as Nakatsu Daisuke *Hashimoto Reika as Abekawa Eri *Shimizu Kazuki as Nishikawa Jun *Katsunobu as Tsutsui Sotaro *Asada Miyoko as Tanizaki Kaori *Kitaoji Kinya as Natsume Shusaku Guests *Saeki Arata as Kiyama’s co-worker (ep1-11) *Kamio Yu as Tanizaki Keisuke (ep1,3,5,7-8,10-11) *Ichihashi Masamitsu (市橋正光) as Isobe (ep1-11) *Matsuda Saki (松田沙希) as Ando Noriko (ep1-11) *Sasahara Naoki as Kataoka Naoto (ep1-4,6-11) *Shibata Jiro (柴田次郎) as Asahikawa Machine Industries staff (ep1,3) *Ueno Ayako (上野綾子) (ep1) *Doi Kiyomi (土井きよ美) (ep1) *Shana Yuka (社名優花) (ep1-11) *Horiuchi Yuna (堀内優心) as Charlotte staff (ep1-7,9-11) *Kawazoe Koharu (川副こはる) (ep1) *Hayashiri Yuya (隼尻裕也) as an ambulance worker (ep2) *Watanabe Sugie (渡辺杉枝) as a hospital receptionist (ep2) *Kosuge Masano (小菅雅乃) (ep2) *Kanazawa Kikuko (金沢きくこ) (ep2-3) *Minami Yoshiko (南風佳子) (ep3) *Nakawaki Mikito (ep3,5) *Yokomizo Naho (横溝菜帆) (ep3) *Mogaki Kotomi (茂垣琴美) (ep3) *Ishimoto Saori (石本沙織) as a news reporter (ep3) *Wakabayashi Hisaya (若林久弥) (ep4) *Kojima Yasushi (小島康志) (ep4) *Takai Sumiko (高井純子) (ep4,9) *Inoue Hajime (井上肇) (ep5,10) *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) (ep5) *Yuki Yohei (結城洋平) (ep5) *Onishi Ayaka (大西礼芳) as Izumi (ep5) *Kaneko Yuji (金子裕二) (ep5) *Akaya Banmei (赤屋板明) (ep5) *Shimizu Shin as Lawyer Aoki (ep6) *Hamada Michihiko (浜田道彦) as an officer (ep7) *Togawa Takahiro (外川貴博) (ep7) *Sanshu Yuki (三洲悠暉) (ep7) *Ayukawa Keigo (鮎河圭吾) as an officer (ep7) *Noguchi Masahiro (野口雅弘) (ep7-8) *Kyu Taro (邱太郎) (ep7) *Mashita Yuuki (真下有紀) (ep7) *Takasaki Kayo (高崎佳代) (ep7) *Fujimoto Yoko (藤本洋子) (ep7) *Hoshino Miho (星野美穂) (ep7) *Shimizu Kiriko (志水季里子) (ep7) *Munakata Saki (宗形咲季) (ep7) *Sai Katsu (才勝) (ep7) *Koshiya Eiji (越谷永治) (ep7) *Kono Yoichiro (ep8) *Anami Atsuko (ep8) *Tatsumi Aoi (辰巳蒼生) as Kuronuma (ep8) *Sanada Setsuko (真田せつこ) (ep8) *Harada Bunmei (原田文明) (ep8) *Azumi Masahiro (あづみ昌宏) (ep8) *Koyanagi Fuyou (小柳ふよう) (ep8) *Hanagasaki Koichi (花ケ前浩一) (ep8) *Okazaki Hiroshi (岡崎宏) (ep9) *Nishimura Izumi (西村いづみ) (ep9) *Otaka Hiroo as a doctor (ep10-11) *Umoto Aki as a nurse (ep10-11) *Kobayashi Masaki (小林正樹) (ep11) *Kissho Mirei (吉祥美玲恵) (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Watanabe Chiho *'Producer:' Kawanishi Taku *'Directors:' Kono Keita, Joho Hidenori (城宝秀則) *'Music:' Izutsu Akio Episodes #Not registered in the family register... The girl who doesn’t exist and the man carrying a sin, the shocking summer will start now! #Tonight, the shocking confession! My mother’s harsh secret will consume me #The sad decision that the mother and daughter made together! And, another tragedy begins #Coming face to face! Being haunted by the evils of being felt sorry for #The worst nightmare come true... finally, that man... #The secret that was held for 19 years... the visitor that messes up everything #Whose child am I? The night of the tragedy #The one article that ruined everything... Please just hold me close for now #Welcome to the dinner party of hell... finally, the family mystery is revealed #Heaven or hell... finally, the truth regarding her birth is revealed! #The light at the end of despair... Their final decision together External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Fuji TV Category:Needs Western names